Blog użytkownika:Biedronka 01/Ostateczna walka (wszystkie części)
.Zapraszam Seria ma wszystkie rozdziały Biedronka i Czarny kot znajdowali się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Byli w..klatce - Co? Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytała Biedronka gdy się ockneła. Kot po chwili też odzyzkał przytomność. - No nareszcze się obudziliście, już zaczynałam się niepokoić- usłyszałeli dziewczęcy głos. Bohaterowie wyjeli swoje bronie i byli gotowi do walki. - Kim jestes? zapytał Kot - Spojnie ...nie jesteśmy bohaterami jak wy.Ja jestem Pawica,a to mój patener Szary Willk- pokazała na chłopaka - Siema!! - odezwał się - Ja jestem Biedronka a to Czarny kot-przedstawiła dziewczyna - To wy jesteście tymi bohaterami Paryża? No nie??? - spytał wilk - Tak.Z kąd wiesz? ? - zapytał Kot - No.... każdy was chyba zna...macie najpotężniejsze Miracula-wyjaśniła Pawica - A wy z kąd jesteście?-spytała Biedronka - My z Polski-oznajmił Szary Wilk - Ile tu jesteście?- zapytała Biedronka - Może...tydzień - odpowiedziała Pawica Usłyszeli dzwięk czyjegoś Miracula.to było Miraculum Biedronki - Źle...bardzo źle-zaczeła mówić do siebie - Nie gadaj że wy nie znacie swoich tożsamości-powiedział Wilk - My nie znamy. A wy tak? -spytał Czarny kot - Jasne że tak. - uśmiechnęła się do nich - No cóż.... Nie ma wyjścia...-westchneła-Tikki odkropuj! Gdy się odmieniłam Kot otworzył usta. - Coś się stało? -spytała - Nie.. Ale..jak to możliwe,że cię nie rozpoznałem. Obydwie macie takie same włosy, oczy, usmiech,obydwie jesteście pomocne,miłe-zaczął wyliczać a Biedronka stała lekko zaczerwieniona na twarzy. Przedstawiła się Pawicy i Szaremu wilkowi -Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. - Chwila.. Marinette? Dupain-Cheng? Twoi rodzice prowadzą piekarnie-tak?- Dziewczyna tylko pokiwałam głową na znak "tak"- O.. Mari.. Nie wierze,że cie widze! - i przytuliła się do niej - Cz-czy my się znamy? - zapytała Mrinette, a ta puściła ją - To ja.. Twoja kuzynka Katy.. - Katy? Nie wierze,że też tu jesteś.. też jesteś bohaterką? - uściskała ją Czarny Kot i Szary Wilk popatrzyli na dziewczyny ze zdzwieniem - A tak.. To moja kuzynka Marinette...-powiedziała Pawica ( Katy) -Marinette...Kocie poznajcie to mój chłopak - i podeszła do Szarego Wilka, wskazując na niego - Prosze prosze...Czyżby nowi???-usłyszeli dziewczęcy głos Rozdział 2. - Prosze...prosze...Czyżby nowi???-usłyszeli dziewczęcy głos Stała tam dziewczyna o blond włosach. Na twazy miała czarno-żółta maske. Jej strój był o talich samych kolorch. Opierała jedną noge o kamień. - Kogo ru mamy. biedronka i kot. Właściciele najslilnieszych miracula. Władcy ciem o was tak bardzo chodzi. Bohaterowie na nią patrzyli. - A tak..jestem pszczoła-odparła - Cześć-przywitali się - ja spadam za chwile się przemienie!a i radzę nie zaglądać gdy się przemienie-po czym odwróciła się i odeszła do czegoś podobnego do namiotu. - Nie przejmujcie się nią. Zawsze tak się zachowuje-przyznała sięPawica po czym usłyszeli pikanie czyjegoś miracula - Czas abyś poznała także moją twarz bez maski.Piękna-uśmiechnenął się - No.. Dobrze -uśmiechneła się - Plagg chowaj pazury- i teraz stał tam... - Ad-rien? No nie wierze-powiedziała marinette - Tak My lady-uśmiechnął się - Adrien! Camembert-plagg zaczął marudzić - A to mój kwami..-nie dokończył - Sam umiem się przedstawić-spojrzało na niego stworzonko.- Jestem Plagg.A teraz jak się przedstawiłem to gdzie mój ser? - Plagg!Ty zawsze myślisz tylko o swoim serze!-rzykneła Tikki wylatując z torebki Marinette - A o czym mam innym myśleć?-spytała kwami Czarnego Kota Kwami zaczeły się kłócić a bohaterowie tylko się na nich patrzyli. Rozdział 3 W namiocie - Zaufaj im - powiedziało kwami Pszczoły - Przecież wiesz dlaczego nie umiem. Do tego znajawili się jeszcze ci nowi. - westcheła - Jak chcesz - Dobra czas się przemienić. Neslli wysuń żąłdło!- i się przemieniła Wyszła z "namiotu". Bohaterowie rozmawiali,śmiali się. Pszczoła nie wytrzymała. - wy.. Zamiast się zastanawiać jak z tad wyjsc i pokonać Władne ciem to wy gadanie śmiejecie się?! Nie-niewierze-oburzła się i odeszła - Pogadam z nią - powiedziała Pawica i pobiegła do pszczoły. - Zaczekaj - Pawica? Co ty tu robisz? -spytała - Zrozum. Biedronka to moja kuzynka dlatego snialismy sie. A i co do twojej wypowiedzi.nie da rady s tad uciec,bo ta klatka jest wszystko opdorna(nawet na kotaklizm)a Władca Ciem na razie nie chce nam odebrac Miraculum wiec jest spoko. - Spoko? Dla ciebie to jest spoko?? A to,że jesteśmy tutaj uwięzjeni to też jest spoko? Wiesz pawica.. Ty myślisz tylko o sobie-zdenewowana poszła w strone namiotu. - a i nie próbuj tam wchodzić bo pokaze ci żąłdło. Pawica wróciła smutna do reszty. - Co ci jest? - jej chłopak szary wilk od razu ją przytulił - Nic mi nie jest-usmiechneła sie sztucznie W namiocie - Nie musiałaś krzyczeć na Pawice-odparło kwami - Wiem.. Neslli..wiem to-westchneła - przeprosisz ją?- spytało kwami - Ja? To ona powomna przeprosić - Ale to ty ją obraziłaś - Neslli cicho bądź-krzykneła a kwami posmutniało-Wybacz..Neslli.. Nie chciałam na ciebie krzuknąć. - Nie szkodzi. ..-kwami postarała sie usmiechneac. - Chyba masz racje..powiem im to... Rozdział 4. Pszczoła wyszła Z namiotu. - Pawico... Ja.. Przepraszam cie.. I was wszystikch-zaczeła- Powiem wam dlaczego taka jestem i nie umiem.. Być inna... Widzicie nie byłam jedyną bohaterką... Byli też lisica j zółw. Walczyliśmy wspólnie. Jednak.. Oni..pwenego dnia..mnie zdradzili..cały czas pracowali z władca. Ciem! Dlatego się tutaj znalazłam. I.. Nie jestem tutaj dwa tydognie.. Tylko..dwa miesiące-weschneła a wszyscy ją uważnie słuchali. -to wszystko-odparła. Gdy odeszła biedronka poszła za nią. - To dlatego nie roznawiasz z nami?..boisz się, ze też mozemy cie zdradzic? - spytała - Tak.. Dlatego-odparła Odwróciła sie od biedronki i.zły leciały jej z oczy. - Ale wiesz... My cie nigdy nie zdradzimy. A napewni nie ja i czarny kot. Znamy się naprawde długo.- biedronka podeszła do pszczoły. Ta odruchowa otarła łzy które leciały jej z oczy. - Wiesz.. Chce zostać sama-uśniechneła się sztucznie a biedronka wróciła do reszty - Co z nią? - spytał kot - Ona.. Nie potrafi nam zaufać.. Boi się, że też ja zdadzimy... -pawica zaczeła coś gadać. Biedronka nie słuchała jej.. - Ej.. Słuchasz mnie? Halo? Ziemia do Biedronki! Ziemia do Mari-zaczeła machac jej przed twarza rekami. - Co? - bjedrknka wróciła na ziemie(XD) - Wszystkl dobrze? - spytał czarny kot - Tak.. Tak.. Tylko..miałam....sama nie wiem.. .miałam jakby...wizje? esztą nie ważne.. Pewnie mi się zdawało Pszczoła wszystko słuszała. W mysłach "Czy ona mogła widzieć coś o ja widziałam? Musze się tego dowiedzieć"i podeszła do nich. - Y.. Biedra.. Możmy pogadac? -spytała - Jasne. -odparła - Chodz-wskazała drogą na jej namiot - Ale przecież... -Nie gadaj tylko właź.. Gdy były w środku. - Wiesz.. Mam.. Pytanie.. Czy to co mówiłaś, że widziałaś wizje to byłoc coś .. co.. Sama nie wiem.. Może sie przytafić? - Tak...a skąd wiesz? Rozdział 5. - no bo.. Miałam.. Wizje.. -wyznałala blondwlosa-Widziałam nas wszystkich,władce ciem,akumy - Ja.. Ja też to widziałam-zdziwiła się kropokowata dziewczyna - to dziwne - Moze tikki wi o co chodzi. Tikki odkropkuj-w pomieszczeniu stała juz Marinette. - Wiesz co się stało? Tikki? - spytała Marinette - Musze porozmawiać z Nessli. To ważne-popatrzyła na pszczołe. - Y... Ee... Czy możesz.. Marinette domyśliła się o co chodzi i powiedziała dobrze .gdy chciała wyjść Tikki ją zajrzmala. - Mari.. Zotan.. To jest wazne.. Musicie to wiedziec....oby dwie Pszczoła westchneła i sję odmkeniła. - Chloe?-spytała żdziwiona dziewczyna - Co? NIe ja jestem Lizzy...jestem siostrą bliżniaczką Chloe. A ty i chloe..znacie się?- spytała - Tak znamy się ze szkoły...-odparła Kwami odpaliły się zaczeły rozmawiać ale.. W języku.. Kwami? Dziewczyny nic nie rozumiały. -. Spokojnke nikomu nie powiem kim jesteś. Lizzy uśmiecneła się i podzieklwała. - Dobrze... A więc.. Powiemy wam-zaczeła Nesli - Chodzi o to, że kwami biedronli i pszczoly mogły wyczuć co się wydarzy ważnego i gdy jestescie pod transformacja widziecje obraz który będzie zaniedługo. -tłumaczyła Tikki - A.. Dlaczego tylko wy wycziwacie? -spytała Lizzy - wy obydwie jestescie owadami i.. Jakos kwami moga to wyczuc. Jesli zobaczycje nowy obraz musiecie sie informowac. -dokończyła Tikki - Okey.. To wszystko? Bo chciałabym odpocząc-burkneła Lizzy Marinwtte i Tikki wyszly. - Tikki kropkuj! - bohaterka podeszla do kota. - Mari-spokrzał jej fiołkowe oczy Dziewczyna usmiechneł się. Lecz nagle złapała się za głowe zobaczyla wszystkich bohaterlw. wladce ckem a kolo niiego...volpine i zolwia? . - Wszystkk okey-spytal zaniepokojony chłopak Ta mu kiwneła. - Yyy.. Wiesz ja na chwile cie przepraszam. Ale musze...bo wiesz Pszczola.. Wyjasnie ci to-i poszla do "namiotu pszoczly" zapukała.? Otworzyla jej pszczola. - biedra? Co ty tu..? - Mialam kolejna wizje.. Bylismy wszyscy wladca ciem i.. Chyba...Voplina i zolw? - O nie.. Nie.. Nie! Bede musiała z nimo walczyc? W sumie to bedzie dobra zemsta-usmiechnela sie-to wszystko? - Tak - A teraz wybacz ale.. Pa-i zamknela swoj namiot. Dziewczyna wrocila do czarnego kota postanowila chockaz mu powiedziec Rozdział 6. - Kocie.. Musze ci coś.. Powiedzieć-zaczeła - Tak? - Ale możemy odejśĆ troche dalej? Nieche by Pawica czy szary wilk nas usłyszeli - Dobrze Odeszli troche dalej od Pawicy i wilka. - Wiec?co się stało? - spytał - Widzisz.. Ja i pszczoła.. Mamy wizje które zaniedługo mogą się sprawdzić. - Nie rozumiem.. - Ja i pszczoła mozemy zobaczyc... Pszyszłosć. Gdy złapałam się za głowe to zobaczyłam kolejny obraz-wyznała - Nie martw się...wszystko będzie dobrze- przytulił ja Nagle pszczoła przybiegła. - Biedra... Chodź.. Musze.. Widziałam.. -muwiła - Dobrze.. A czy kot może też usłyszeć? -spytała - powiedziałaś mu? -spytała na ona potakneła- A pawcicy i szaremu wilkowi? Jak nie to nie mówcie im. - Dobra powiem wam tu.. Widziałam was.. Ja stałam dalej od was.. Był władca ciem.. Otoczli mnie volpina i zólw. - Czyli teraz mamy pewność,ze tam będą. - Zgada się... - i odeszła - A mam pytanie-zaczal- wiesz kim jest pszczola bez maski? - Eee..tak wiem.. Ale obiecałam,że nie powiem-uśmiechneła się. Tym czasem u wc(władcy ciem) - Już niedługo pokonamy ich! A wy macie pokazać na co was stać-powiedział wc - Jak sobie życzysz - uśmiechneła się mrocznie dziewczyna - I osiągne boską siłe i będę miał władze nad światem! - i wszyscy się zaśmiałi Pod wieczór. Marinette stała i się zastanawiała. - Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz My Lady? - odwróciła się - Myslałam, że śpisz(mieli razem"pokój" a tak naprwde dwa łózka kolor sebie. Pawica i wilk mieli tez taki sam) - Wiesz.. Te łózka są jak by sie lezalo na kamieniu-przyznał- to odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie? - Zastanawiam się kiedy bedzie ta cala walka. Czy uda nam soe go pokonac. Co bedzie po tym wszystkim - Wszystko bedzie dobrze.. Mari. Zobaczysz-przutił ją. Oto kolejne opko. Rozdział 7. Na kolejny dzień zaczęła się walka z Wc. - Oddajcie mi swe miracula Biedronkk i Czarny kocie a nikomu nic się nie stanie. - zaczął WC - Skoro chcesz tylko nasze miracula to wypuść ich-Biedronka wskazała na reszte - Przykro mi.. Ale oni mogą zepsuć mi plany! -powiedział Po chwili przubyli Voplina i żółw. - A teraz czas na walke-rozkazał, a Vopline i żółw zaczli się bić. Otoczyli pszczołe. - Nareszcie się spotykamy.. Pszczoło!!-odezwał się żółw Pszczoła wyciągneła swoją broń i zaczeła się bronić .Pawica podbiegła do Pszczoły i razem się broniły. Reszta zajęła się WC. Kot wyjął swój kij i go wydłużył. Biedronka swoje jo-jo a Szary Wilk wyciągnął swój kieł(to jego broń)i go wydłużył. Władca Ciem wypuścił akume. Biedronka szybko ją złapała i oczyściła. WC użył swojej mocy(chyba tylko przemiana akumy to jego moc, ale dodam mu coś jeszcze) i wycelował w noge Biedronki....momentalnie nie mogła się ruszyć. To samo zrobił z Wilkiem. - I co? I tak zabiore ci miraculum-uśmiechnął się mrocznie Gdy sięgnął już by zabrać kolczyki Biedronki podbiegł Czarny Kot. Władca Ciem użył czegoś i kot upadł na ziemie. Nie ruszał się. - Kocie...Kocie...-Biedronka chciała się uwolnić tego czegoś ale jej się nie udało. Tygrysica użyła swojej mocy oślepienia i WC,Żółw i Tygrysica znikneli ale też zabrali Biedronke. Po chwili Kot wstał - Biedronka.. Pawica gdzie się ona podziala?-spytał - Najprawdopobniej Władca Ciem ją zabrał. U Biedronki - Władca Ciem-Biedronka wyciągneła swoje jo-jo - Uspokoj się..narazie nie zabiore ci miraculum. Ale wszystko zależy od Kota. Wskazał na Tygrysice i Żółwia-tu zostaniecie i ją przypilnujecie. Rozdział 8. Gdy Władca Ciem opuścił pomieszczenie. - To przez was Pszczoła nie unie nikonu zaufać-powiedziała zdenerwowana Biedronka - Ma pecha-wruszył ramionami - Wiesz.. To nie miało tak być. -odparła Voplina Gdy Biedronka była na chwile sama usłyszała głos swojej kwami - Marinette....jak wiesz wasze miracula są bardzo potężne. I..możecie się porozumiewać telepatycznie-tłumaczyła-musisz spróbować! - Dobrze... Spróbuje. ..kocie.. Kocie.. Słuszysz mnie? Kocie - Mari..?-powiedział na głos a reszta bohaterów na niego poparzyli.- - Kocie? -spytała Biedronka - Mari-powiedział już w myślach Dziewczyna powiedziała mu gdzie jest i powiedziała jak trafić. Kot, Pawica, Szary Wilk i Pszczoła poszli do wielkich dzwi. Otworzyli je. To była siedziba Władcy Ciem. Po lewej stronie ujrzeli Biedronki. Podbiegli do niej. - Biedronka.. Wszystko dobrze? - spytał Kot - Tak..dobrze - odparła - O..jakie to słodkie... Przyjaciele przyszli uratować biedną Biedronkę-zaśmiała się. Zaczeła ich atakować.zaraz dołączyl się Żółw . Pokanali ich( jak to? Przecież ich była dwójka a ich 4) Gdy pojawił się Władca Ciem zamknał ich w klatce?. - Voplina.. Masz tu ich pilnować -ostrzegł WC. - Tak.. Ojcze -i wyszedł. - Voplina-zawołała Pszczoła-prosze...pomuż nam. - Ja.? Wam? Wiesz.. W zasadzie to bym mogła, ale nie chce zawieść ojca-odparła ale w jej głosie było słychać, że chciała im pomóc W końcu zdecydowała. Podeszła do maszyny dzięki której można było otworzyć klatke.jedmak było dużo guziczków. Wcisneła na czerwony. Wtedy klatka się zwężyła. Przyjrzała się każdemu z nich. Wcisneła zieolony. I otworzyła się. - Dzięki-powoedzieli - Nie ma za co.. Teraz uciekajcie..z tąd-powiedziała Wszyscy odbiegli oprócz Pszczoły. - Dziękuję -uśmoecjneła się i odbiegła Z jakiś 10 minut potem wszedł Władca Ciem. - Gdzie oni są? - popatrzył wściekłym zwrokiem na Vopline - Ee... Jacy oni? -a on podniósł brew-a oni...oni.. Y... Uciekli - Co!!! -wrzasnął - Masz ich odnaleźć i przyprpwadzić tu! - Dobrze.. -opdarła Dziewczyna z łatwością ich znalazła. - Stójcie - Volpina? - Musicie szybko z tąd uciekać! Mój ojciec już wie.. - Brawo Voplina.. Teraz ich tylko złapiemy-odparł Zółw - Co ty tu robisz?-burkneła - Pomagam ci ich złapać. - Masz ich zostawić. Sama się tym zajmę! - Jakoś wądpie-Tygrysica się wściegła i wyjeła swój gumerank.rzuciła go o ściane a ten trafił w Żółwia - Dobra.. Mam go na chwile z głowy. A teraz uciekajcie. Bo jak mój ojciec was znajdzie.. To będzie po was. Chodziaż... Chciecie powstrzymać go tak? - oni pokiwali głowami - Moge wam pomóc...moj ojciec czasem zdejmuje miraculum gdy Nuru musi odzyskać energie. W tedy moge go zabrać. - Dobry pomysł - uśmiechnął się kot Volpina wróciła i Władca Ciem zdjął miraculum Rozdział 9. Zdjął miraculum. Volpina zabrała mu jego miraculum. Wtedy podała je Pszczóle. - Zróbcie z nim co chcecie.. Tylko nie mówcie nikomu, że to ja wam pomogłam w tym-powiedziała Bohaterowie odeszli. - Zanieśny ją Mistrzu Fu-zaproponowała Pawica - Dobry pomyśł-mrugnął do niej jej chłopak(Szary Wilk) U WC. - Gdzie moje Miraculum! - Wrzasnął - Oni.. Je zabrali-powiedzoała Voplina - Przysieś mi je! -rozkazał a ona odwróciła się i pobiegła. Po drodze spotkała Żółwia. Chciał jej pomóc w odzyskaniu broszki. Lecz ona wzięła line( nie wiem skąd ją wzięła ) i go związana. Następnie dołączyła do bohaterów. Bylo już u mistrza Fu. - Prodze miraculum Władcy Ciem-podała broszke Biedronka - Dziękuję...- gdy już miał je z rękach schował je do szkatułki miraculum. Gdy wszyscy wyszli. - Mistrzu Fu-ten odrwócił się i zobaczył Pszczołe - Tak? - Chciałam oddać.. Moje miraculum. -odprała - Nie..rób tego.. Ty jesteś wspaniałą bohaterką.. Naprawde.. To ja.. Ja oddam swoje miraculum-po czym sięgła po swój naszyjnik i go zdjęła. A nastepnie podała Mistrzu Fu. - Będziemy jeszcze przyjaciółkami?-spytała a Pszczoła ją przutuliła. Przed wejściem do domu Mistrza Fu. - Bede za wami tęskinić-oznajmiła kropokwata bohaterka - Wiesz..przez dwa tygodnie bedziemu u was mieszkać więc.. - odparła Pawica - Jak to? - tak, że będziemy ze sobą mieszkać. - uśmiechneła się i znikneła ze swoim chłopakiem Gdy znikneli Kot spytał ją o coś a ta się zgodziła(pewnie wiecie o co zapytał). Następnie się odmienili i poszli w kierunku piekarni. Czekali już tam Anaztazja i Bartek. - Marinette.. Ciesze się, że cie widze.. Prosze poznaj.... - Hej Anastazja! Hej Bartek! - Hej Mari! - To wy się znacie? -zdziwili się rodzice dziewczyny - A tak.. Bo wiesz.. Y.. Spotkaliśmy zię... W... Parku! Tak właśnie-wymysliła Mari- Mamo.. Tato to mój chłopak. Adrien. Rodzice uśmiechneli się i dali wszystim po drożdzówce. KONIEC!!!!!!!!! Hej.Dzisiaj dodałam aż z 3 rozdziały..I skończyłam pisać tą serie. Jeszcze dziś pojawi się pierwszy rozdział nowej serii. Dziękuje wam za czytanie i komentowanie tego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania